inazumaheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gouenji Shuuri
Gouenji "Cherry" Shuuri (豪炎寺修リ,dub:Cheryl Blaze) is one of the main characters in Inazuma Hearts.She was formally ace striker of Kidokawa Seishuu Girls, then ace striker of Inazuma Girls FC, later of Inazuma Japan Girls. She is trainer of Kidokawa Seishuu Girls (GO) Profile "A cool and hyper transfer student renowned as a legendary striker like her brother." Background Even in her childhood, Cherry was shown to be a talented player. She,together with Yuuka,were big fans of their older brother,Gouenji Shuuya. '''She would often come to his games with her parents to cheer for him. However, after her mother's death, her father,Gouenji Katsuya became a completely different person. Despite his pride for the twins in the past, her father wanted Gouenji to quit soccer and become a doctor like himself and Cherry to become a nurse. Cherry has been listening to her father and brother arguing about this issue ever since. Before the finals in the Football Frontier-- a year prior to the series' events-- which was a match between Kidokawa Seishuu and Teikoku,she and Yuuka became victims on an accident on the way to the stadium to cheer for Gouenji. She was injured badly while Yuuka got into a coma. Due to this, her father's condition grew worse. She and Yuuka were then hospitalized in Inazuma General Hospital, where her father worked. Ever since the accident, Cherry thought that if she hadn't played soccer and listened to her father, the accident wouldn't have happened to Yuuka, and wondered how she can simply relax and play soccer when she is suffering. Cherry keeps an amulet made by Yuuka, got discharged from the hospital, transferred to Raimon, and swore that until Yuuka wakes up, she wouldn't play soccer. Appearance She has short platinum blonde hair and black sharp eyes. She also has a fair skin tone. She usually looks very serious but hyper at some situations. Casually, she wears a white hoodie with an orange jacket over it, 3/4 olive green pants and brown sneakers. During Season 2, when she was in hiding, she wore white shoes and a black jacket with white side stripes and tight long black pants. In GO, her hair grew longer tied in a loose ponytail and now she has orange highlights in them. She wears an orange jacket over a white shirt,fitted with brown pants and white medium heels. Personality She's cool and calm at some situations and sometimes gets hyper. She cares deeply for her sister and brother and has a strong passion for soccer. When one of her team members aren't doing well,she kicks the soccer ball hard and shouts at them. And when they look at her in surprise, she makes them realize their mistake and corrects them. This shows that she takes interest of other people and understands their feelings and shares their sorrow and happiness at all times. In GO, she becomes more mature and serious,no longer showing her hyperness. Hissatsu *SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Flower's Fire''' *'SH Dragon's Fire' '''(with Ryuura) *SH Crossfire (with Hana) *SH Inazuma No. 1 (with Sakura) *SH Inazuma Boost (with Kisane and Sakura) Relationships *Gouenji Shuuya '''(older twin brother) *'Gouenji Yuuka (younger sister)' *'Gouenji Katsuya (father)' *'Gouenji Masato (great-grandnephew)' Quotes *''"The name's Gouenji.....Gouenji Cherry!" (To Harukaze Sakura) *"'A fight against the world. For that, I'll put in everything I've got in this match!" ''(To Herself) *''I understand how you feel, Kisane. But I'm gonna follow this coach. It's her. As long as Sakura keeps trusting Coach Kisetsu... I trust her too. She's gotten so fed up with doing nothing that she's finally started practicing in her own room." (To Masara Kisane) Trivia *'炎' in Gouenji (豪炎寺) is Japanese for flames. *Like Shuuya, she is left-footed when kicking, but in four combined hissatsu shoots, she shoots with her right foot. Category:Inazuma Girls FC members Category:Inazuma Japan members Category:Forward